Taking a Deeper Look
by carkee-20
Summary: This story is on the characters being in their 7th year. A romance blooms between these two very compatible characters. [This is my first fanfic, so this story might suck. Please review and feel free to give me advice!]


Chapter 1: A New Day, A New School Year

Every day this summer, Hermione has been having very strange dreams.  Always the same one, with the same guy whose face she can't see.  She started getting very irritated when she woke up and remembered she never got to see that person's face.  The dream always ended up with them, going out and having a good time.  Also, the dream guy being very sweet, polite, and intelligent, just what she wanted in a guy.  The dream ended in them almost kissing, but she always woke up before he leaned in.   

The night before school started, she started to see a little bit of his face.  She already knew his body figure.  He was tall, very muscular, like he was in a recreational sport.  This time, she can see a little bit of his face and of what he was wearing.  He was wearing a black shirt and jeans.  His skin was tan like he went to the beach a lot or he was always outdoors.  She saw the color of his hair, it was white...no, silver. 

'Hmm,' she thought to herself the next morning, 'who do I know with silver hair, and that's really sweet and nice? Hmm, maybe I'll meet him when I go to college. I just wish I knew what he looks like!'  Hermione got out of bed and put on a mini skirt and a short sleeved baby blue shirt.  She put her long STRAIGHT hair in a ponytail.  She finally was able convince Mum to get her hair permanently straightened.  She put on eyeliner and some lip-gloss and went downstairs carrying her trunk with her, with Crookshanks following closely behind.  

"Good morning Mum, morning Dad!" Hermione said while giving them both a big kiss on the cheek.  "What's there for breakfast?"

"Your favorite, waffles and eggs," said her Mum while giving her a plate. 

"So, are you bringing me to the train station or is dad?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, your mom will, I have to leave for the office, right about now! Have a wonderful year sweetie, and don't forget to write!" said her Dad while he gave her a quick peck on the head and left quickly out the door.

"Well hunny, tell me when you're done so we can bring u to the train station," said her Mum.

"Ok."

Hermione searched around the compartments to find Harry and Ron.  This year was the first year Hermione didn't see Harry and Ron over the summer.  She had to go visit her family in the states.  When Hermione found them, they were laughing loudly about something Ron had said.

"Hey Ron! Hey Harry! How was your summer?!" asked Hermione happily.

"Hey Hermione, it was ok.  Harry came to the Burrow the last two weeks of summer vacation," said Ron.

"Really?! How did you manage to do that?"

"I told them I was going, they didn't want to argue with me anymore.  They know it's my last year, and that I know more spells and curses now than I did when they used to boss me around.  Also, Sirius came by the house and got me one day"

"Haha, that's why you were able to leave, because Sirius picked you up?" laughed Hermione.

"Yeah."

 After an hour or two, Hermione got up to use the restroom.  While she was waiting in line a familiar voice called her from behind.

"So Granger, I hear you made Head Girl, of course."

'Oh great,' thought Hermione, 'I guess he's here to rub it in my face that we'll be spending the WHOLE year together.'

"Yes I did, Malfoy," Hermione said as if his name were a curse, "And I heard you'll be Head Boy, I still have no idea how that happened."

She felt Draco's eyes look at her up and down. 'Wow, she's changed over the years. And I'm just noticing this now?! Her hair isn't as puffy and she has great curves and...'

"See something you like?!" asked Hermione breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Hrmmm, no.  But we might as well try to get along.  We do have to decide things together like the dances and the events that will be happening throughout the year."

Hermione was surprised at what Draco was saying.  Hermione checked out Draco as well and thought 'Hmm, he's changed over the break.  Or has he always had a nice body?  Since when did he get tan?  Wasn't he always pale?'

Draco had a smirk on his face because he knew Hermione was checking him out. "Anyways," he said. "I should get going.  Plus, it's your turn to use the restroom." 

When Hermione walked back in the compartment, Ron and Harry noticed she looked somewhat dazed.

"You ok, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Guess who I have to spend the whole year with?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other rather confused.  "Draco Malfoy.  Out of all people!"

"DRACO MALFOY MADE HEAD BOY?!" the two boys yelled.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me!! It kinda sux right now, but hopefully it'll get better. Please Review!! thank u much!


End file.
